


Whale Shark Hunters

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Dick Size, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, innocent nitori, lewd speech, prompt fill in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 19:31:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16625081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “After seeing it in the changing rooms one day, Momo, Ai and Rin try and come to terms with Sousuke’s monster cock.”





	Whale Shark Hunters

Chattering, the slamming of lockers, and bare wet feet hitting tile were echoing off the walls of the locker room. The Samezuka Swim Team had finished a rough practice and were packing up.

 

Rin's known to work his team to the bone and they finally were able to relax. Which was in the form of horseplay and didn't sit well with Rin either, but he cut them some slack.

 

Speaking of the shark tooth male, his shower was done and was navigating through the busy locker room. Which was right next to his friend, Sousuke. The raven-haired man had arrived at the locker and Rin was preparing to do the same, but it’s never that easy for him.

 

Whining was heard that could only belong to one person since no one else had the balls to complain about the practice.

 

A frown formed on Rin’s face as he whipped his head to his right to see Momo and Nitori dressed but still in the locker room. They should have left to relax so Rin wouldn’t have to deal with whatever Momo was going to complain about.

 

“Rin-senpai!”, Rin heard Momo whine before of course continuing, “Why do you have to work us so hard? I’m gonna die!”

 

“Momo-kun!” Nitori tugged on Momo’s right arm to not let the Cheeto haired boy harass his senpai.

 

The two started to bicker and Rin could only look with the most boring stare. He was going to turn to open his locker but he heard something that caught his attention.

 

It was a sigh of irritation from Sousuke as Rin turned to see him digging through his bag. Sousuke had yet to change and still had his towel around his waist, which was strange as he usually is quick to dress.

 

Ignoring the two beside him, Rin asked Sousuke what was wrong.

 

The black haired male sighed and pulled his arms out of his bag. He continued moving as he pulled the towel from his waist to hang around his neck.

 

"I forgot my shoulder brace," he muttered and quickly continued, "but don’t worry, I will just put it on when I get back. How about I grab some Cola on the way back? If there is only one, we can see who wins Jan Ken."

 

His quick reply was to reassure Rin it was OK. That he didn't need to worry since it wasn't his problem, but of course that wasn't going to stop the worrying. He hadn't ever since he found out. It pained him to see Sousuke put it on, even though that whale shark acted like everything was just peachy.

 

At the thought of the taller boy's shoulder, Rin looked down in the direction of Sousuke. When he did, every thought about that shoulder left his mind. More than that, everything left his mind and it seemed the world had frozen. He could no longer hear the slamming or...anything.

 

All he could focus on was the huge cock he was staring at.

 

No, not just above average, huge, thick, and girthy. It looked...so unnatural and fake because how could anyone be that huge? Yet, here it was, in front of Rin. Cut, long, and was attached to his best friend.

 

Other thoughts started to fill Rin's mind. Not just any or simple ones. Vivid ones of him getting down on his knees or even him getting filled with that huge sausage! He just couldn't help it and he knew if he didn't stop that he would have to explain how he popped a boner in the locker room.

 

There was one lingering thought as Rin tried to clean his brain for being so dirty. And that was, "How the hell is it that big?"

 

He felt kind of embarrassed as he didn't have the biggest manhood. Try below average and being jealous of others. How was he supposed to please anyone when people like Sousuke existed?!? But then again, if he was a bottom he wouldn't have to worr-nope! Rin was a hard top. No submissive part in him.

 

"What am I DOING? Sousuke is my best friend and here I am looking at his dick, and thinking about doing things with it! Sexual things as well. What the hell is wrong with me?" Even though Rin thought this, he still kept his eyes glued to the member. 

 

But Rin was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't pay attention to how Nitori and Momo had stopped to drag him into the mess.

 

"Rin-Senpai," Momo whined and continued, "are you even listening?" A pout and a huff were added at the end of the sentence since the otter was given zero acknowledgement. His other senpai, Nitori, kept waving his hands and calling his name to try and get him to not complain (which was too late), but it fell on deaf ears as golden eyes watched the swim team captain closely. 

 

Once more he was about to whine but stopped himself mid breathe. Momo's senpai wasn't zoning out, he was staring at something judging by the eyes that had dilated pupils. Wanting to know what was so amazing, the bright eyes followed red ones down to stare at something...amazing! (As described by Momo.)

 

He could understand why his senpai's eyes were in love because they were looking at his other senpai's huge dick! Momo's curious face changed to a naughty teeth-baring grin after just staring for a second. Although a voice in his head was calling him crazy, it didn't stop the otter from getting ogling as much as he could. Which lasted about a second before he was snapped back to reality because Nitori had pulled his left arm towards his chest and that caused Momo to stumble back.

 

"Momo-kun! Let's go already and leave Rin-Senpai alone!" Nitori voiced right next to Momo's ear trying to not bother anyone else. Although, it didn't matter since they were in a locker room full of guys who were too focused on passing out in their beds to worry about what Momo was up to now. 

 

Though instead of listening or complying, Momo had the brilliant thought to show his silver-haired senpai his new found beauty. 

 

"Wait! Look at this first." Momo whispered and looked back at the ginormous disco stick with the most shining smile.

 

Following the pattern, Nitori and chased the golden eyes to what he was so excited about. What he saw shocked him and made his face explode with heat instantly. In addition to blushing like Santa's Christmas clothes, he also let out a squeak and turned around out of pure embarrassment. 

 

This caused Rin to snap out of his trance and Momo to also turn around to make sure the duckling was okay. 

 

Rin’s head shot up and just like Nitori, his face was radiating heat. To not let Sousuke see his face, the red-haired boy unlocked his locker as fast as he could and hid behind the door. Whether Sousuke would figure out what he had been up to or not, Rin wasn’t sure how to explain why he was blushing like a madman. 

 

But luckily for the three blessed boys, Sousuke just gave a side glance to Nitori before shrugging it off. Luck thanked them again as he put his underwear on first, which did hide the beauty that caught attention, but was needed to avoid more ogling and more fantasies. 

 

Rin, together with Sousuke, dressed but did it much more quickly. He really wanted to get out of this now boiling locker room and go back to his dorm to think about the bad things he thought of. But his thoughts were cut short when the loud slam of Sousuke's locker was heard next to Rin. 

 

Knowing he had a blush on his face still, even though it had calm down to a light pink sprayed on his face, Rin kept his face hidden by the locker door even when Sousuke said something. 

 

Not knowing what he was what caused Rin to hide, all Sousuke said was, "See you back at the dorm, Rin." 

 

Rin not wanting to make him suspicious replied in the most normal voice he could conduct and replied, "Don't get lost." 

 

A chuckle came from Sousuke which told Rin he was in the clear. He let all the air in his lungs from being so tense out and tried to forgot what he had caught himself doing. Unfortunately, that didn't work since the more he shamed himself with, "HE IS YOUR BEST FRIEND", the more the huge member popped in his head. 

 

"Rin-Senapi! Wasn't it great?" The hyper voice of Momo said beside him. Rin jolted since he had completely forgotten Momo was there, and he wished he wasn't because he knew what the otter was talking about. 

 

Nitori turned around and instead of his blush being nice enough to him to calm down, it had seemed to grow brighter and deeper. "Momo-Kun," he squeaked, "don't say stuff like that! Especially about other people's...things! It is bad! You shouldn't have been looking anyway!"

 

"Eh? Rin-Senpai looked as well! And he looks like he thought it was amazing too!" Momo told Nitori to justify his actions. He didn't need the duckling shaming him for something like that. 

 

Rin's mouth fell open at what Momo said, and that pink hue turned back to a red paint spread across his face. "I-I did not! Sousuke is my best friend and best friends don't think that about each others...UGH! I don't know why I am discussing this with you and in the first place!" And with that, Rin put on his tank top, slammed his locker shut, and stormed off to get away from the embarrassing conversation. However, Momo chased after him, and Nitori did it to him, to ask even more questions and share his excitement. 

 

"Come on! We can call ourselves the "Whale Shark Hunters" and try to see it more! Nothing that beautiful should be hidden, right Senpai? Right?" 

 

Rin just couldn't catch a break. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back again! 
> 
> This was a prompt fill in that I really wanted to do and I finally got it done! One story down, and quite a few more to go. I am working on one fic at a time so I'm not all over the place, but with the re-written ones, it shouldn't take long since I am keeping the plot, but just writing it a lot better. 
> 
> Sorry if there are spelling errors, I only spell checked and re-read it a few times but these eyes are not the best. I also hope nothing was repetitive since I feel like that was a problem. 
> 
> Also, to clarify how Sousuke didn't notice, although it may not seem like it, it did happen in a short time, and I decided to let you guys imagine what was taking him so long. I wasn't sure whether to make him talk to someone, or he was just sorting through his things, so it can be whatever you want. 
> 
> Leave any questions, comments, and criticism as it is appreciated and welcomed!
> 
> Catch me on my Tumblr [BikiniBaka](http://bikinibaka.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
